Telephathnetic: The Start
Telephathnetic: The Start Telephathnetic: The Start is the 1st film in the League of Extraordinary People Franchise (LEPF), and the first one in Phase 1, produced by Firsgate Studios and Walt Disney Studios Motion Pictures. Ou was directed by Oliver Firsgate and Shaun Firsgate, with a screenplay written by Frank Morgan. The Ensemmble cast were all new: Joseph Carns; Stefan Gruber; Josh Hans; Olivia Fridgia; Jacob Consendo-micharlio. The Music was composed by Daniel Masto and performed by the Orchestrate Adult Orchestra. Development started in early 2020, when Oliver Firsgate decided to create a superhero franchise, he met with Frank Morgan and in 4 weeks had created the basic plotline of the entire Franchise. Frank Morgan then started to work on the Screenplay in 2020. They then auditioned for 3 months and collected a group of promising new actors and actresses. Filming started in 2021 and was mainly in New York and the Studio in Washington. However, Alaska was used in three cases. It was premiered on the 14th May 2022 in Los Angeles and was released in 15 countries the next day, it grossed $723,453,267 and was given a rating of 91% by Rotten Tomatoes. Plot We meet the young John Mando in London England, where he is at school, just 8 and he is in bed and listening to the thoughts of london and then screams. In 1965, at 19 John comes to New York for a summer to win a Scholorship, there he meets Frank Gitter, who is also a mutant. They realise they can use their powers for good after saving a person from a robber. They go John's home and decide to go to an American University to take out a criminal gang. They choose this gang because of its connection to a string of murders. They start infiltrating the gang and make friends with the leader, Joseph Gelieber, Frank realises that Joseph murdered his uncle. He goes on a revenge mission but is captured, there he finds out that his Uncle was a Mutant. John is arrested by the CIA who suspect him of being a criminal, there he meets Sarah Mills, who sets him free to save Frank. John leads a team of 5 men to free Frank, and then they start taking out the Criminal gang. They meet Joseph in New York City, who has 300 men with him, and his second-hand man El Menco Sento and they fight. Joseph reveales that he is a Telepath, but is defeated. El Menco Sento however, retreates and disappears for the next 40-50 years. John and Frank escape from CIA custody and reach England. End of Credits scene shows 4 children learning that they are mutants. They will all become importatnt later. Cast Joseph Carns as John Mando/Telephathnetic John Mando is a young man, who to begin with struggles with his Mutation, because he can hear everything they think, he cannot form serious relationships and so stays by himself. But once he realises that he can do good he becomes determined to help people, and vows never to misuse his mutation. Joseph Carns was chosen as John by Oliver Firsgate as he had a "personality around him that made me feel comfertable around him, and he seemed to understand the Character. Joseph soon become famous for constantly improving his Character. Oliver commented "The only person more critical than the Editor was Joseph, and that helped to improve the film. Joseph was given a Contract that would last all the way to LEP: The Endgame Part 2, but said that he would then leave the LEP Franchise for at least 10 years to allow new leaders and people to appear. For Telephathnetic: The Start he was paid $650,000. Stefan Gruber as Frank Gitter/Magnostorm Frank Gitter is a man who is struggling to come to terms with his Families death during WW2, and his Mutation. But he creates a strong releationship with John Mando and starts to help other mutants who have loss. Stefan Gruber was chosen due to his ability to pick holes in the plotline and his acting which reduced the Crew to tears during a scene, he moved with the Camera and convinced people that he was struggling inside. Stefan's contract was given a "unlimited end" which meant that when it could not finish without 2 years warning and had no planned end. For Telephathnetic: The Start he was paid $500,000. Josh Hans as Joseph Gelieber Joseph Gelieber is an ambitous Merciless criminal, who uses his mutation, being a Telepath to increase his standing. He has a callous attitude to other mutants, seeing them as Cannon Fodder, and hates all who oppose him. Josh Hans was chosen as he was able to treat this Character with such ability, and was not afraid to throw himself into the action. He loved the Film and shared his "sadness that he couldn't be in more". He was paid $450,000 for the Film. Production Development In 2018 Oliver Firsgate came up with the Idea of a Super Hero Franchise, but did not have enough money to create it. However in March 2020 he contacted Frank Morgan and they created a basic idea in just 4 weeks. Frank then wrote the Screenplay for the First Film. Oliver got his brother Shaun Firsgate onto the Idea and then released on Facebook "Like if you want a Superhero film to come out from Firsgate Studios", i recieved 152,342,999 likes in just 1 month. On the 9th August 2020, Oliver had an Interview where he confirmed that they were producing a film and mentioned, "it will be a big one". He mentioned a release date of around 2022. He then said that people involved were Daniel Masto and Frank Morgan, he also said that few famous actors would be used, as he wanted to cultivate a new generation of film stars. On the 18th September the Auditions began and they lasted for 3 months, until ending on the 29th November. Once they had chosen they had a massive press conference. Filming Principal filming in Washington started with many of the stunts that took place, however, while filming in New York they used up 15 streets for 15 weeks. During that time over 53 stunts took place, notably outside the Chrysler Tower and Empire State Building. During that time, both Joseph and Stefan took autographs and famously said that "they hoped you will all see the new film, please". On the 9th December 2021, they filmed the famous "snow scene" where John Mando sends a massive snow ball towards 10 police men as they try to arrest him. To do this they got 10 stuntmen to stand underneath a massive snow ball, and allowed it to fall 10 m onto them, while Joseph stood there, in his own words "flailing his arms around". Every 30 minutes people who had recieved a special ticket were allowed into the set and to be thrown onto a stunt mat. During the filming, Daniel Masto had completed the score and had started to adhust it to fit with the film, as parts of it was nearing completion. Music Daniel Masto realised what a huge Undertaking this was, he would be creating a new Universe so he needed to work on a few main themes. The First Theme is the LEP Theme, this theme would be used for every film, and so needed to be perfect, so Daniel kept sending parts to his brother, to see what he thought of it. Over the next 16 days he finished creating his motifs they were: # LEP Theme # Telephathnetic # The Start # John Mando # Frank Gitter # Mutant! # Joseph Marketing Firsgate started by doing a deal with Lego, with Lego paying £25 million to be able to do Lego for the LEP series, with an extra £5 million for every film released. They then spent £1,056,000 on marketing, and then they started to show the film to critics. It received an average rating of 91%. It received very good reviews, with many calling it the new superhero series to watch out for. Cinema Release It started its box Office on Friday it started its premiere at a special cinema built by Firsgate and could hold 12000 people in it. It was released in 17 countries and over 15000 cinemas. It had an opening gross box weekend of $192 million. It grossed $84 million in the US and $108 million in Europe and Asia. Reception It scored a A* on Cinemascore and 91% and 85 on Rotten Tomatoes and Metacritic. = Cinema Relase = It premiered at London, at a new Cinema built by Firsgate that can hold 12000 people.